


In The Night

by loyallokigirl



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief Allusion to Past Abuse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kinda Fluffy, Kylux Positivity Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loyallokigirl/pseuds/loyallokigirl
Summary: Kylo and Hux rest.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2.0





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kylux Positivity Week 2020 day three prompt - Soft Kylux (With mentioned of hard Kylux lol)

The most treasured and sought after items in the galaxy where usually the rarest. This wasn't an accident, as people placed more value on the things they couldn't easily come by.

Which was at least part of the reason Kylo valued these moments, quiet and still, with Hux in his arms so very much

They were laying in Kylo's bed, nude and entangled, resting after a very long day and an even more passionate night. Kylo was on his back, Hux on his stomach half laid over Kylo and fast asleep. He looked disheveled and ravaged, but most of all he looked peaceful. Another rarity in and of itself.

When they were both awake, despite their shared desire for one another, they were both - sadly - still arrogant pricks, constantly fighting for dominance. Their work life, their sex life, the parts in between, where all too often filled with bickering, power struggles and fighting. Neither quite able to fully forfeit any ground to the other for fear of being deemed inferior.

Here, however, in the still quiet of the night and with Hux blissfully asleep, Kylo could finally indulge in his affection for the other man. He could admire his beauty, the pale freckles that scattered his skin like stars in the sky. The age-defying contentment on his face as he quietly snored into Kylo's shoulder. The softness of his stunning red hair between Kylo's large, rough fingers. And the reminders of Hux's strength, found in the scars that littered his skin; telling of the many abuses and injustices Hux had fought against and overcome.

He knew that if Hux could hear his thoughts right now, he would roll his eyes and call Kylo a sentimental fool, then try to prove to the other man that he wasn't some soft thing to be admired. As though such a thing where a mortal insult.

But here, in the peace of their bed, in the quiet of sleep and the privacy of Kylo's mind, he was free to cherish his formidable lover to his hearts fullest desire.


End file.
